


Aim To Please

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Fighting, Happy Ending, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Geoff's gotten into a huge fight with Bridgette, due to him forgetting to get her a gift for their anniversary. So to get rid of the stress, he decides to get away to a nice spa for a massage. However, he then encounters a familiar face from his past, who soon finds something in him that they could both ever feel.





	Aim To Please

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, my good friend The Anime Charismatic Shady requested I'd do a Geoff fic for him, and wouldn't anyone know it? He's actually paired up with everyone's favorite queen bee, Heather! I hope he likes it! Oh, and by the way, enjoy!

It was really insane inside Geoff and Bridgette's apartment. There was nothing but shouting and hollering all over the place. The commotion between the two nearly got so rowdy that everyone in their apartments could hear their bickering. They would try their best to shut Geoff and Bridgette up, but so far, that wasn't working any wonders at all. Geoff and Bridgette could hardly hear the people who are trying to shut them up.

What really started this fight in the first place was that Geoff had accidentally forgot to get Bridgette an anniversary gift. Geoff had enough money to get a surfboard for his and Bridgette's 6th Anniversary of their little get-together from Total Drama Island. However, some dumbass had accidentally rear-ended Geoff's car, forcing the party boy to pay for the damages himself, which was $250. Unfortunately, that was the amount that Geoff had to buy the surfboard.

Realizing he couldn't get it, he had to tell Bridgette the bad news. Unfortunately, she didn't take it very well.

"You _WHAT_?!" Bridgette said, raising her voice.

"I couldn't get the money for your surfboard!" Geoff replied. "But it wasn't my fault! It was the hardass who rammed me, that's what!"

"Quite frankly, I don't care whose fault it is!" Bridgette exclaimed. "You should've been more concerned with what's important! Like getting me that surfboard for our anniversary!"

"I tried to, but I had to pay for the broken tail-light instead!" Geoff exclaimed. "For being such little bastards, they definitely are cheap!"

"We are not talking about tail-lights, Geoff!" Bridgette shouted harshly. "You should be keeping your promises instead!"

"I was!" Geoff scoffed.

"What was that promise?" Bridgette scoffed too. "Fixing a crappy broken taillight from that car you like? Admit it, you've been focusing on that Corvette much more that you're doing me!"

The surfer girl also realized how attached Geoff was to his red car. He was concerned that Geoff Jr. (the name of his car) had a couple of scratches, due to that unfortunate rear-end of his Corvette. However, Geoff ended up defending his story.

"Excuse me?" Geoff replied. "Just so you know, I haven't been focusing on that car that much! I care about you, Bridge! But somehow, you don't seem to care what I've been through just to get what you want! You're hard to please!"

"Oh, _I'm_ hard to please?" Bridgette scoffed again. "Says the guy who's always glued to his car. Should've you just gotten the surfboard instead and pay for your broken tail-light some other time?"

"Even if I had, I wouldn't have enough money to pay for them both!" Geoff replied. "I had only $500 dollars on me! That was supposed to be for the surfboard and for the anniversary dinner! If I had to pay for both the broken tailight and the surfboard, I would be broke, which means we won't have any money for the anniversary dinner down at the expensive five-star restaurant we wanted to go to!"

"Geoff, I wouldn't care if what we ate was pricey, as long as it was good!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"But I wanted to make this special for all of us!" Geoff whined a little. "You know what? I can't talk about this now. I'm heading out!"

"Where the heck are you going?!" Bridgette said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going out for a little while!" Geoff exclaimed.

"The hell you are!" She replied while chasing him.

Not having to take all of Bridgette's grouchiness, Geoff went outside and headed straight for his car. Still, that wasn't enough to get Bridge to stop shouting.

"We aren't done yet here, Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Which fuckin' ape forgets to get the one he loves a surfboard for their fuckin' anniversary?!"

"Definitely not me, that's for sure!" Geoff smirked as he got in the car.

"Oh, you're such a crack-up, huh?" Bridgette sarcastically shouted. "Maybe I oughtta crack you in the fuckin' mouth! And don't you dare roll up the window on me! You still got a lot of explaining to do!"

Unfortunately for Bridgette, Geoff had given her the middle finger as he already rolled up the window.

And then, he started driving away, only to get away from her shouting. Her shouting was so loud, that it nearly made Geoff's ears bleed from his eardrums. If Geoff had stuck around any longer, then his ears would automatically be gone. But now, it was time for his ears to recover and for him to lay back behind the wheel. It was the way he wanted it.

With a deep breath, Geoff put on some country music to kill time. It was more meaningful and comfortable than the rock music he mostly heard. But it was the type of genre that was mostly an escape for Geoff. The song that was blaring the CD player was "Hello Darlin'" by Conway Twitty. Geoff somehow overheard one of the lyrics:

_"What I'm tryin' to say is I love you and I miss you and I'm so sorry that I did you wrong."_

"Huh, I wish that bitch should've never done me wrong," Geoff scoffed. "Why couldn't she ever understand my problem? I'm certain all women are like that..." _  
_

So far, Geoff had remained silent through the drive.

And he only remained like that until his eyes got a good look at a spa place. The place was called Exotictoria. It wasn't a large spa place to be exact, but regardless, it looked pretty nice for a condo of some sorts.

"Exotictoria?" Geoff raised his eyebrow. "Hmmmm, it must be new. Might as well go check it out while I'm at it."

Taking a look for himself, Geoff managed to find a good parking spot right by a silver Aston Martin. Not to mention, he found a good parking spot down by the shade, concerning it was flaming hot outside. Geoff couldn't wait to get his body and soul cooled off from the fight he had with Bridgette earlier. And nothing felt good than soothing out a little in a spa.

But just as he entered...

...

...

...he somehow bumped into somebody, which was Geoff's friend back at the island, Justin!

"Oh, hey dude!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Hey man, funny seeing you here." Justin smirked, giving him a hug.

"No kidding!" Geoff nodded. "I can't believe it's nearly been a year since we ran into each other."

"I can't believe it either." Justin smirked once again.

"So, what have you been up to so far?" The party boy replied.

"Eh, I got laid out of my modeling contract," Justin sighed. "Apparently, no one's gonna hire an ugly model with dark bags in their eyes. Serves me right for trying to pull off an all-nighter for three days."

"Ouch, that hurts," Geoff cringed a little. "Why were you pulling off three all-nighters?"

"I bet one of my model friends that I wouldn't try to sleep for 72 hours," Justin replied. "I lost by only one hour."

"No kidding, I've lasted a whole week without going to sleep." Geoff replied.

"Well, you must be lucky then." The model chuckled.

"Yeah, I must be," Geoff nodded. "By the way, what's it like in here?"

"I'm not gonna lie, but it's the best spa I've ever been in," Justin smirked. "The service is amazing, the people in here are excellent. I'm telling ya, it's not like any spa I've ever went to."

"Sounds like it's gonna be fun." Geoff replied.

After nodding back in response, the model looked down at his watch. Apparently, something was urgent for him.

"You know, I love to stay here and chat with you, but I gotta run." Justin replied. "It's nice seeing you again!"

"You too!" Geoff smirked. "You wanna meet up on facebook later on?"

"Sounds awesome." Justin nodded. "Later!"

By then, Justin had took off on his Aston Martin. It was nice for them to meet up after what seemed to be a long time. As he drove right away, Geoff went inside the spa.

Inside, it looked so much majestic and relaxing, like having to live in a condo around Bahamas. It nearly had the feel and look of a usual spa resort, only smaller. Yet, it didn't matter to Geoff at the most as long as he was pampered and fed like a king at a castle. The smell around here was extravagant, considering how Geoff got a whiff of that pineapple scent around the place. It definitely looked like paradise.

The girls around here were actually pretty hot and attractive in Geoff's eyes. They looked so much like supermodels, porn stars, or perhaps strippers with fake breasts. Sure, they were dressed in casual white shirts and black shorts, but they still looked pretty hot.

Bringing a smile to his face, Geoff approached the counter where a red-haired beauty with big knockers approached him. She apparently went by the name of 'Blossom', according to her nametag.

"Hello, and welcome to Exotictoria, where we aim to please!" Blossom exclaimed. "What can I help you with?"

"Yeah, I'm just here for one of those massage thingies." Geoff replied.

"Oooooh, a massage!" Blossom squealed. "Those are usually a favorite for our customers! Well, we usually got someone in the massage room right about now, so it might take somewhere around 30 minutes. You don't mind, don't you?"

"Not at all." Geoff shook his head.

"Wonderful!" Blossom squealed again. "We also have footrubs, manicures, relaxing mud baths-="

"Just a massage is fine," Geoff replied, cutting her off politely. "I had a fight with the wife, and I'm hoping to relax myself with a nice little back rub."

"Okay, just sit in the waiting room, and we'll call you when the patient's done, okay?" Blossom smiled.

"Sounds good." Geoff smiled back.

After he signed in, the party boy decided to take in a seat and wait a while. Unfortunately, all of the magazines he checked out all had to do with women's fitness and women's lifestyle. Geoff was more of a Sports Illustrated/Men's Health kind of guy. He would be caught dead reading one of those magazines laying on the table.

So the best thing Geoff decided to do was sleep.

Somehow, a good half-hour had passed and so far, Geoff was sleeping to the side with his mouth nearly this close to opening. The party boy only prayed that he wouldn't snore in his sleep. But before he could come this close to snoring, Blossom's voice came up to him:

"You're up next, Geoff!"

Suddenly, Geoff jumped out of his seat. His heart palpitated in total fear and suspense. Worse than that, his favorite cowboy hat had fallen to the floor. There was no way Geoff wanted something bad to happen to his lucky hat. He nearly wore that thing every where he went. Whether it was at a party, to the beach, or perhaps one of those Total Drama reunion specials, his lucky cowboy hat was a part of his life.

Putting his hat back on, he came back to reality.

"Yikes, you fuckin' scared me!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Blossom replied. "Anyway, I want to let you know you're up next for your massage! Just take the door to your right."

"Thanks Miss," Geoff smirked.

But before he could actually leave to the hallway, Geoff got another good look at Blossom, basically from the chest area.

"By the way, didn't anyone ever tell you that you look gorgeous?" Geoff smirked. "You look like you could be a supermodel or something."

"Awwww, thank you!" Blossom deeply blushed. "The very same guy who walked out 30 minutes ago said the same thing to me! And so have a lot of other guys!"

With a smile, Geoff managed to walk a mini mile of the hallway before finally opening the door to the right. He couldn't wait to get that massage he wanted. It was just the thing he needed to get rid of the stress he had from his fight with Bridgette.

But as he opened the door, he saw who was standing right before him. Someone that Geoff would never thought he'd see in quite a long time. He could notice her by just one statement:

"Whoa, what are you doing here?"

Geoff's jaw dropped instantly when he saw the one girl he'd had never seen in a while:

Heather.

The very same girl who was considered the Queen Bee of the Total Drama series. She would get away with everything that she would use in order to get farther in the game. Even if it was looks, lies, or perhaps using her so-called friends, she would stop at nothing to get her hands on the million dollars. Of course, her position as top dog was soon replaced by Alejandro, in which Heather secretly found herself crushing on. The party boy still hadn't forgot what Heather's boyfriend did to his surfer girlfriend back at Total Drama World Tour. Every time he imagined of seeing Alejandro, he would imagine knocking the fuck out of him. Justin would have imagined that too when it came to being the main hunk of the series.

Right now, it was just Geoff and Heather all alone in the room.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" Heather groaned.

"I was asking the same thing about you," Geoff replied. "I never thought we'd have to meet again for sure."

"So do I." Heather smirked.

"Your boyfriend definitely had a lot of nerve doing what he did to Bridge back then." Geoff sneered at her face. "I'm here to get back the favor."

"Oh, really?" Heather said with her hands between her hips.

"Yeah, really!" Geoff nodded.

This all caused in a tense face-off between the party boy and queen bee. What did Geoff mean when he said 'return the favor'. Was he actually gonna kiss Heather out of rage and revenge, just to piss Alejandro off? Whatever Geoff had in store, Heather was more than prepared to fight back.

So they approached each other...

...

...

...

...and hugged it out!

"Ooooh Geoff, it's been quite a while since I've seen ya!" Heather exclaimed happily.

"Me too," Geoff nodded. "What a strange world we live in, huh?"

"Yeah, so what have you been up to?" Heather replied.

"So far, it's been good," Geoff replied. "I'm trying to start up a party-planning company, and so far, the economy's starting to suck me and Bridgette dry. Unfortunately, me and the babe have been fighting because I couldn't afford an anniversary gift for her. Somehow, she starts shooting at me like an AK-47 all because I had to spend the rest of the anniversary gift on a broken tail-light. Don't ask, I had a small car accident. So what about you?"

"It's going fine too," Heather said, "I managed to change my attitude a little through the years. I had a fight with the hubby again, all because he mistakenly ate my ham sandwich, thinking it was actually for him. I swear, I oughta label those things again so I can guess which one's mine and which one's his. So I'm working here at this brot-um, I mean massage, so I can get rid of that stress away."

"Well, you must really like it here." Geoff replied again.

"Eh, it beats staying at home with Al." Heather shrugged. "Anyway, go over there and undress for your massage."

"Sweet." Geoff said as she gave him the towel.

With the towel in his hands, Geoff went behind one of those Japanese windows and started taking his signature pink shirt off. And then, it was his dark blue shorts and then he stripped off his underwear. While Heather was busy filing her nails, Heather got a good look at Geoff's hard on from the window.

_"Damn..."_ Heather thought as she blushed.

She was surprised at his humongous size. To be honest, it was the biggest bazooka that Heather had seen so far. Well, it wasn't quite bigger than Alejandro's, but still, it could be a tie.

While hiding her blush very well, Geoff came out of the windows with a towel wrapped around him.

"Okay, here I am." Geoff replied. "Now uh, where do I sit?"

"Just lay face down on the bed so we can get started." Heather said, pointing to the bed next to him.

Doing as she was told, Geoff laid down on the bed with his face through a little pillow-y ring.

After that, Heather decided to make things interesting by stripping off that white shirt and her short dark blue skirt. Suddenly, Heather was decked out in nothing but a red lacy bra and panties. Her body had underwent a bodacious transformation through the years, now going from a petite woman to a stacked and curvaceous woman with a 38F size chest, 25 hips and 38 size hips. It was surprising that Geoff didn't notice anything from Heather's body.

Staring at Geoff like that, Heather gave in a sly smirk.

_"This is gonna be sweet..."_ Heather thought.

The queen bee ended up getting on Geoff's back carefully and cracked her knuckles for good measure.

And then, she finally placed those hands on Geoff's shoulders and rubbed them sensually. It was like touching her hands around a piece of clay. It looks soft at first, but soon, it became hard and strong as pure steel. He had some hard shoulders just like a linebacker. It was just like Alejandro's shoulders, but only harder.

"So, you like that?" Heather replied.

"Ohhhh, that feels really good," Geoff moaned happily. "Go down, please."

"I sure will." Heather nodded.

After doing his shoulders, Heather then went down to Geoff's entire lower back, rubbing and massaging around the back muscles. Geoff had such softer skin than hers, it was like feeling an ounce of whipped cream around her fingers and then licking it for good measure. Oh, how Heather would keep doing this for long until her fingers wore out. After that, she started doing mini-chops, which started vibrating around his skin. It nearly felt like a tiny jackhammer jabbing right at his bones, except it actually felt relaxing.

"How about that?" Heather spoke a bit erotically.

"Incredible..." Geoff moaned again. "Bridgette would never let me have a massage like that."

"It's a shame to be her, that's for sure." The queen bee nodded. "Would you turn around, please?"

Hearing this from her, Geoff suddenly blushed with interest.

"Are you sure?" Geoff raised his eyebrow.

"It's my job as a masseuse, Geoff." Heather groaned. "I have to make sure my customers feel good when they leave."

"Well, okay then..." Geoff chuckled.

The party boy finally turned around in the bed with the towel draped off of him. Geoff was now sporting his fantastic ten-inch hard-on on display for Heather to see. A lot of dirty thoughts had gotten through Heather's brain while staring him down between his legs. She could imagine herself stroking that erect cock, wrapping her pouty mouth around that erect cock, and even slurping and sucking on that erect cock until Geoff would lose it all over.

After getting turned over, Geoff opened his eyes...

...

...

...to see Heather in a red bra and panties standing before her.

"Whoa!" Geoff gasped in captivation.

"Like what you see, Geoff?" Heather smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Definitely!" Geoff nodded in surprise. "You definitely changed as far as I could tell!"

"Well, a breast enhancement and butt lift definitely did me good." Heather replied.

"It definitely does." Geoff said, before thinking to himself, _"Holy crap, is this a happy ending I'm getting? This isn't a spa, it's a brothel! This is awesome!"_ After his thoughts rang clear, Geoff snapped back to reality. "Can you touch me with your magic hands again?"

"You forgot to say _please_." Heather smirked.

"Please?" The party boy begged.

"My pleasure." The queen bee winked.

Staring down at his monstrous erection, Heather grasped at his bulge while she licked her lips.

And then, Heather went down on him right away. With those lips right around her cock, the queen bee pressed up and down on his stick, leaving a sticky trail of her hot saliva in her wake. A moan broke out of her while she went a little deep. In fact, she went so deep that the tip of Geoff's erection hit her right in the uvula. To make Geoff yelp a bit, Heather ended up spinning her tongue right around his pink rim. It looked so ticklish and tingly that the party boy's hips jolted back and forth.

Geoff's could feel his tongue biting in pressure. He wrapped his arms around the back of his head, clinging onto the mattress for support. He huffed and puffed in total control, feeling every jolt that came between his legs thanks to Heather's slippery tongue. The queen bee decided to keep it going by shafting his erection over and over again. Just the speed coming from Heather's perfectly medicured hand was enough to make Geoff moan and groan loudly, shaking the entire room. Heather hoped she wouldn't be experiencing premature ejaculation coming through Geoff. She wanted to wait it out a little while until Heather was ready to make him burst.

After getting him wet all around, Heather looked up to her customer, who was still panting like crazy.

"So, how's it going so far?" Heather smirked.

"It's... going... great." Geoff panted in response.

"Nice to hear that," Heather replied. "Sit still, please."

"Will do." The party boy nodded.

Standing right back up, Heather decided to strip out of her lacy red bra and panties, exposing her nakedness to Geoff. The party boy looked quite impressed of how damn good Heather's body looked these past few years, especially when naked.

_"Damn..."_ Geoff thought while looking at her. _"She's got a body as bangin' as Bridgette!"_

Seeing that he looked impressed by the Queen Bee, Heather went right to work by sitting around in his lap.

With a deep breath, she squatted down on his entire erection and hissed. With his ten-inch friend injected deep inside her, Heather's hips started to move, now giving his entire lap a massage. One by one, she kept on bumping and grinding him with every minute passing. The longer Heather kept on riding him, the faster Geoff kept on leaking pre-cum. So to keep him in control, Heather's hips moved nice and slow, giving out a nice groove. While she was still riding him, Geoff's hands managed to rub all around her hips and deep down to give her a massage of her own.

However, what Geoff failed to know was that her hips became Heather's entire G-spot. The more times Geoff rubbed them, the louder Heather's moans was getting. Despite all of that bumping and grinding, Heather still refused to get off his lap. Instead, she started bouncing her hips on his groin, which brought out more loud moans coming from the Queen Bee. While hopping all over his strong erect cock, Geoff managed to get a good look at Heather's newly plumped breasts. He saw them bouncing happily up and down like a basketball being dribbled around by two NBA players. Although Geoff had thought that Bridgette's curvy breasts were better, Heather's big bouncing breasts was perhaps the best thing Geoff had ever witnessed in his life.

However, the bouncing grew dull for Heather as she stopped for a while. Getting off of him, Heather decided to stretch for a bit.

"Wow, I never knew you felt that hot before." Geoff smirked.

"Alejandro can say the same thing," Heather replied. "Believe me, I've fucked his brains longer than he gets shirtless."

"I can agree with that." The party boy wiped the sweat off his forehead.

With a smirk, Heather had an interesting idea up her sleeve. So she decided to bend over with her elbows on the bed and seduced them.

"Now that I'm done serving you," Heather replied. "Why don't you serve me...?"

Smiling all around his face, Geoff got up and nicely positioned himself around her curvaceous rump.

With one thrust, Heather once again took in a hiss and a moan. Geoff repeated the thrust in and thrust out technique, savoring every last push he could take on her. The party boy penetrated her good and deep, as Heather blushed in total ecstacy, imagining every image of his monstrous cock pushing tightly inside her. Like his girlfriend, Heather also seemed to be very tight and fitting, which had a huge chance of Geoff blowing up inside her. From the pressure of her snug cave that was building up inside his loins, Geoff could see why.

The party boy decided to take things up a notch by getting kinky. Geoff took his huge hand and smacked Heather right in the ass, leaving one total red mark on her right ass cheek. Heather knew she wanted more from the party boy himself, so Geoff gladly obliged. Heather's ass was taking a very brutal beating with all of that thrusting and smacking occurring. Heather didn't know a time when someone like that would be so sexually rough on her, but Geoff made that into reality. With all of that thrusting, the queen bee clenched onto the bed tightly until Geoff was so worn out, he couldn't thrust her anymore.

Feeling the room spin around him, Geoff decided to stop for a little while.

Meanwhile, Heather felt the stinging aftereffects from her rump. She had never been fucked that hard in her life, truth be told.

"That felt... really good." Heather panted.

"Glad you think so," Geoff nodded. "I still haven't blown up though."

"Well, we can fix that," Heather smirked a little. "Sit on the edge of the bed and lay back, please."

"My pleasure." He nodded again.

Laying back with his flinging hard-on, Heather decided to spice it up a bit.

She went down on her knees and pressed her chest around his groin. Suddenly, she pressed her breasts right around his cock and started flapping up and down. The sensation from that felt incredible and unstoppable, making Geoff break out in one loud incredible moan. With the way she was mushing those babies around his rod, it nearly felt like she was sitting on that rock hard cock of his again. Only this time, it was a little bit softer yet a lot more harder from the mass of those breasts. The feeling from that titty-fuck sent Geoff's heart-rate skyrocketing out of his chest, panting and panting like crazy.

The party boy now felt something shake inside him. It was coming out of his bulbous, veiny erection. With every passing second, a gleam of pre-cum began leaking again, all thanks to the flopping of Heather's hard breasts. As her speed increased, more of him leaked like a faucet. And it was only a matter time before he would blow up like a whale with that furious tit-fuck. Geoff's hips began to spasm out of control, feeling the explosion occurring at any moment. And after only several spasms, Geoff finally began to lose it with that one final moan.

"Oh, Heather, I'm gonna...!"

Just like that, Geoff spasmed out, releasing a very huge jolt of seed around Heather's face. As if that wasn't enough, he spasmed again, hitting her with another dose of his man goo. The explosion was major and disasterous, making Geoff blow up like a volcano. Heather felt her face splattered every second, leaving it in such a sticky mess. While Geoff collapsed on the bed, Heather managed to lick the last of his goo coming out of him. Geoff never imagined how good that happy ending felt. Never once had Bridgette satisfied him like that.

The party boy managed to rest it out for a while as Heather started cleaning herself up.

"Babe, I'll tell ya, that was the most happiest ending I've ever had." Geoff panted.

"No problem," Heather replied. "Just so you know, you basically don't get them for free."

"As long as I enjoyed it, I probably wouldn't care if I had to pay." Geoff smirked, still panting like crazy.

"You were definitely better than the last customer I had, that's for sure." Heather said, referring to Justin. "I might have to try it on Alejandro."

"Well, he should definitely be lucky to have you." Geoff nodded as he started redressing. "That doesn't mean I'm still gonna knock the fuck out of him, though."

"Good luck with that," Heather smirked. "Anytime you need a little relaxing, you know where to go to see me."

"No prob, babe. Bridgette won't know a thing!" Geoff nodded.

After he put on his lucky hat, Geoff finally exited out of the room looking refreshed as ever.

But as soon as he left, his phone started to pick up. Curious to see who this was, Geoff answered his phone.

"Hello?" He replied.

_"Geoff, is this you?"_ The caller said, revealing to be Bridgette.

"What do you want, Bridge?" Geoff groaned. "You here to bitch at me again because I accidentally bleached your favorite hoodie?"

_"No, it's not that, Geoff."_ Bridgette sighed. _"Geoff, I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I guess I've should've never went off on you, even though I had every right to. I knew what you were going through to try to get me that surfboard. And I'm fine with not getting it this anniversary. There'll always be another expensive surfboard you can get me for the next anniversary."_

"Well, despite you trying to destroy me, I can accept your apology." Geoff replied. "You know what? Why don't we skip out on the anniversary dinner and I'll rent us a couple of romantic movies, along with some pizzas? Meat lovers for me and veggie lovers for you. How's that?"

_"Sounds good to me."_ Bridgette nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it." Geoff replied. "I'll be home around 7. See ya."

_"Bye."_ Bridgette said, before hanging up the phone.

As she did, Bridgette looked to the mystery figure laying right by her bed, which she was in right now.

"He doesn't even know a thing!" Bridge replied.

The person who emerged from the covers was Alejandro, who was half-naked under the sheets.

"Thanks for the hot sex, mi amor." Alejandro smirked. "Way better than Heather by a mile."

"It's the best I could do," Bridgette said, before looking to the left. "How about you?"

The other person who emerged from the covers also was Justin, who just like Alejandro, was half-naked as well.

"That was awesome," Justin smirked as well. "It was just like having sex with myself, except there's someone else as me. Either way, that was frickin' incredible."

"I'll say," Bridgette nodded. "There's no way Geoff's ever gonna top what you guys did. Luckily for me, he probably won't."

"Totally..." Justin and Alejandro nodded as well.

And then, it all ended with the two attractive men cuddling Bridgette altogether. Apparently, it looks like Geoff wasn't the only one having a secret affair behind Bridgette's back. Bridgette could say the same thing with Geoff. And the most surprising thing about it was, they didn't even know they were cheating on each other. It was clear that this was a secret they wanted to keep to themselves, without even knowing what they did behind each other's back.

To be honest, it was a secret not worth revealing to each other. And maybe, that was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I bet this would make the certain lemon-loving reader hard and erect for sure. I'm still horny just writing this all over. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this. Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! PEACE!


End file.
